memory
by neji85
Summary: what if soji and chizuru were chiledhood frends? and thay get sepperated, what will happen? will they meet agin? read and find out? plese exuse my taribol spelling.


memory

as a child chizuru would often go on walks. ok father i'm goning out. vary well chizuru jest don't go to fare. yes i know see you soon. and with that she ran off, wal runing she saw a big gate on top of the big gate thare was a big sine saying dojo. she looked at it with her big brown eyes curiously then heard a voice shooting in her general direction, chizuru trend around to see a boy a cupola of years older then her, he looked a little annoyed and sapried at the same time he had green eyes and brownish red hair. chizuru looked at him curiously then finally said do you live hear? the boy looked at the girl confusion written on his face. thare was a silent pos then she spoke agin im chizuru will you be my friend? with a smile on her face. you see no one wants to be my friend they say im weird. thare was a long pos then thare was a big shout saying soji i need your help!…. the boy said ok but i have to go right now. chizuru naded and said ok i will come back tomorrow, she smiled and walked away. soji looked dazed and jest stared in the direction she walked. suddenly he heard a voice behind him along with a murders ora. he slowly trend around seeing toshizo hijikata. so soji what were you doing wale i was calling you for so long? oh it was nothing, so do you need anything hijikata san? oh yes can you sweep the garden? all get right on that he said with a wistfull voice then slowly walked away. hijikata stared at him cerlisly then looked out side ware soji was staring nothing then walked away…..

so chizuru how was your walk? it was grate father and im going out tomorrow too, and all be out all day ok. vary well i trust you so be careful and have fun ok. chizuru smiled and said ok father thank you….

(the next day)

the next day as promest the girl was standing in front of the dojo gate. hijikata was walking by and saw the girl and walked over and said do you need something? the girl looked vary shy then quit as a mouse said well.. y-you see i came to see soji. what was that i did't hear you? he bent down so he could hear her. then she said it agin i i came to see soji. hijikata looked a little saprised at the girl's statement then let out a loud sigh then said vary well come with me. she walked shyly behind him he stopped in front of a large billding that looked like the main house. then shouted soji you have a guest and she's reel cute! suddenly a door opened and sheer anaf thare was a disgruntled soji. hijikata san what the hell are you talking abou…t, jest then chizuru steeped out from behind hijikata and said good morning soji with a brit and cherry smile on her face. soji's face trend red at the greeting, hijikata trned around and started to walk away. wait ware are you going, oh me im going to go get kondo san so we can get aquted with the girl you brot over oh and soji if your going to intrudes us then go make some tea ok. how said im gun-a intrudes you guy's to her. intrudes us to how said a warm voice, soji spun around and saw kondo oh kondo san we were jest going to in….. but then the sent-in's was cut off with a punch in the stumic from soji. kondo looked saprised then saw the little girl how was in a blue kimono hiding behind soji. well i think its a grate idea to intrados us ok soji. ok kondo san all go get some tea for everyone jest stay hear. a fuwe minints later soji was back with the tea. so shall we get aquted kondo said enthusiastically, so soji how do you know this girl hijikata inquired with curiosity, and whats her name? suddenly the girl said in a shy tone, my name is chizuru yukimora i was walking but i got lost and i ended up in a part of town i didn't know i almost felt like i was going to cry, and i saw a your big gate and then i heard shout and i saw him and it made me feel a little better that i wasn't al own soji said he would be my friend and thats why i came back to see him. soji blushed at the speech, and looked away and said well she didn't have eney friends so i thout you know,then blushed even more. kondo looked at soji then back at chizuru and said so you don't have eney friends? chizuru nodded then said none of the other kid's let me play with them, they said i was weird, thats why i started to take walks but then i met soji and he said i could be his friend and thats the story of how i met soji,at that moment soji was as red as a tomato. at that hijikata stated to stared to laugh, kondo looked at hijikata with a seriris face then looked at soji with a safed face and said well im glad soji finally fond a friend. soji gave a humph and walked away with chizuru flowing him. so what do you think toshi? well i think al find this quit entertaining and i look forward to the out come.

and from that day forward chizuru came over every signal day. hay soji lets play ball today. no chizuru i have training, training chizuru said qurisliy? yes im going to learn how to use a sword holding his head up proply, then i will protect you forever so no one will hurt you then he pest his forehead agents her's. riley soji you promise soji she held out her pinky finger, yes i promise and took her finger and shook it. the next day she came over only to see every one packing soji, soji whats going on ware is everyone going? you see chizuru were moving to the capital he said with a sad look on his face. but.. but soji you premised you would protect me forever with a sad look and tiers welling up in her eyes. chizuru im going to make you another promos we will see each other agin and when we do i will make you my bride ok chizuru that way you can be by my side forever no mater what, ok soji we will be together forever. and with that he kissed her on her lips. ok good bye chizuru i will see you in the future he gave a mischievous grin. chizuru looked shocked at what jest happened. then smiled and said bye soji.

(7 years latter)

so im finally in the capital, well first thing's first i better find a place to stay oh i know al find soji see if i can stay at his house. hay boy! i tern d around to see a couple of men, boy that's a pretty fine blade at your hip why don't you give it to use for safe keeping. i shuck my head and started to run away, catch him this minuet, thare not giving up at that moment i herd maniacal laughter i peeked out from were i was hiding and saw a white hared man with glowing red eyes i feel in sapares he heard me he started tord me with his bloody sword in hand i jest screamed. suddenly i heard the slash of a sword thru the air how's thare someone was behind me, move one inch and i will cut you down. i looked up to see a fermiler face, tiers started to well up in my eye's s soji help me, help me i know your here other wise he woulded be here, soji help me im scared pleas al do anything jest keep your proms. sito looked confused at the statement. vice commander dose she know okita kun? whatever jest tie her up and bring her back to headquarters. the next thing i knew i was in a room full of men i still was crying. soji ,soji help help me you promest suddenly the door slammed open reveling soji, hijikata, and kondo. can't you get the kid to stop crying. no we tryed evrey thing but all the kid said was something about a promise and soji help me, said shinpachi. thanks real help you are growled hijikata. soji please help im scared. soji looked saprised then walked over and looked closly at the kids face, then slowly said chizuru is that you? she noded still with tear's in her eye's, hijikata suddenly looked saprised. soji suddenly looked at hijikata with a death glare what did you do? listen i didn't know it was chizuru i thout it was someone else, he said in a defensive tone. soji trend back to chizuru and placed his forehead agents her's its ok chizuru your safe by my side. she nodded and stopped crying chizuru tout to her self that he still remember's me and how to cheer me up. now why don't you tell us what your doing hear said soji in a gentle voice. well you see my father went hear on bisnes and he hasn't come bake and its been a year, she looked down at the floor sadly so i thout i could come and look for him in the capital. i see soji looked at kondo and said what do you think we should do. well i think we should keep her said the men in the room ok, kondo looked at soji and said i see no problem with it. ok then its settled but soji's in charge of her oh you will also stay in soji's room consedering the promesyou made as children. they both nodded and looked away from each other, ok you must be tired so al show you are room ok, thay both got up soji walked away with chizuru following behind him. everyone watched as they walked away then once they were out of site hijikata looked at kondo and said jest like old times don't you think, yes but she's grown quite a bit if soji fofill's his promise i think it will be wonder full, yes but she still's cry's so esely replied hijikata. toshi if i recall that was partly your fault you keeped bullying her, said kondo,hijikata jest shrugged and walked away. soji and chizuru were at thare room with an aquerd silence, at that point soji decided to brake the silence and said well you can stay thare for the time bing i still have some thing's to clear up al see you soon and don't worry we made a promise and i intend to keep it and pressed his four head agents her's. right she said with a happy face, soji blushed at the statement yhaa well al see you soon ok then shout the door. after he shut the door she lend up ageist one of the walls and fell into a deep sleep.

back with soji he was siting on the porch looking at the moon, when he herd a bunch of foot steep's behind him. humph i was wondering when you guys would come after me to tell what happened in the passed. uh yaaa said hisike, shinpachi, and harada in unison. after a poise soji told the story of how they met, and told them about the promise they made to each other, and so when i was moving to the capital i promised when we meet agin i would protect her forever and make her my bride, and thats the story. wow soji i didn't know you… yes well i better get back to chizuru seeya, wale waving his hand in the air. when he got back to the room he saw chizuru sound a sleep he smiled well see you in the morning. the next morning chizuru fond a large arm wrapped around her suddenly she sat up and looked down to see soji next to her. chizuru jest stared to get up when thare was a tug on her ankle, a deep husky voice said wear do you think your going. well you see soji i thout that maybe leve to go search for my father. shinpachi, harada, and hisika were walking past and stopped to lisen to the conversion. oh no im not going to let you go what if some one gets thare hand's on you i could never for give my self if that happened to you, no not after the promise that we made so long ago at that point he took her in his arms, soji your squishing me. go soji said shinpachi, hiesike at this point was blushing harada looked down at hiesike and said quit being such a kid. why do you always be so stubborn, your always set on one thing it was always me in the past you always used to follow me around, why can't you do that still? but soji i am still doing that in my own way. will you still marry me? soji i will but when? how about now from this day forward i proclaim we are marred. thank you soji you fofilled your prmes. now that we settled that im getting dressed, and that mean's. suddenly the door was slammed open and soji went flying out of the room and landed on the floor, and with that the door shaut. aww come on chizuru were marred now so it should be ok, soji dew to what happened in the past im a little hesitant to let you be in the room. thare was a bark of laughter from next to him, and saw the trow of men. so what you do to the poor girl soji.

(flash back/ telling hisekie, shinpachi, and harada)

hey soji, hay soji, let's race ok chizuru said with a smile. ok ready set go! come on soji you got to keep up, chizuru watch out, i got you! soji! what? he looked down to see a dark blue obi in his hand, and looked up to see chizuru's kimono falling off her shoulder's and trying to keep the kimono on with little sickses. what, what's going on to see hijikata and kondo running toward them. they both stopped in thare trac's when they saw chizuru and soji holding chizuru's obi. i swear this is not what it look's like i riley didn't do yaaaa! at that scent hijikata took soji by the scruff of his kimono and grabbed the obi and gave it to chizuru. kondo gently took chizuru in side to change back into her kimono. at that time soji was being draged off into the bushes by hijikata, whait hijikata san ware are we going? we are going to have a talk about what jest hapend! hijikata sat on the ground and gestured to soji to do the same. now i know your at that age when you want more then what jest happened, but its not what you think riley. hijikata gave a death glare and said was i done with my talk about becoming a man, no humph. at the end of the lector hijikata jest said in a calm voice now i expect you to apologias to her the minute we get back got it soji nodded and started to walk back in the direction of the house to see chizuru siting on the porch waving at him, soji walked up to her and looked away from her and said im sorry for pulling your obi, don't worry to much i told kondo it was an acxsidint so that mint lessen the punishment-for you. thank you chizuru your the best and he lend down and touched his four head to her's, she smiled and said good bye.

and so that was what happened, and i think she's even more sexy then back then with that feistiness gives me shiver's down my back oooooh.

so soji deciding to tell personal story's, a murderess ora behind soji could only mean it was chizuru. soji slowly ternd around to see chizuru looking lived at him, well two can play at that game how about the time you got tided up in the tree or that time you ate those funny mushrooms and thout you were dyeing. chizuru stop don't revel eney more of my dark secrise please? when they say women are scary they ant kidding said shinpachi, no kidding well let's let them be said harada.

the end

please review but no editing bissiness proposal's and sorry if i didn't add enough romance

and thank you for reading xD


End file.
